Enemies
Soldier Ant *Basic defender of the ant colony. *Dimensions are 48x24 pixels. *Moves at the same rate as the player (both walking and running). *Can stack on the same location with other ants. *Can only spawn on ground level. *Has a melee attack that, when successfully striking the player, drains a small amount of radiation (how much?). *If the player is further than exactly half the screen width away from a soldier ant, it will be in roaming mode, where it walks back and forth, changing directions at random intervals. *If the player is between half the screen width and a quarter of the screen width away from the soldier ant, the soldier ant will go into intruder search mode, where it recognizes that the player is in fairly close proximity and attempts to find the player by walking towards him. An auditory queue will be heard to let the player know that they have been spotted. If the player then moves further than a screen width away from the pursuing soldier ant, the ant will go back into raoming mode. *Should the player move less than a quarter of the screen width away from the soldier ant, the soldier ant will go into hive defense mode. It will relentlessly pursue the player until either the player dies, the solider ant dies, the soldier ant becomes blocked by an obstacle, or the player uses an ability to distract the soldier ant. Another auditory queue will be played to inform the player that a soldier ant is about to chase him. *If the soldier ant enters hive defense mode, and other ants are within a quarter screen away they too will enter hive defense mode and pursue the player along with the soldier ant that initially discovered the player. *No more than 20 soldier ants will appear on the screen at the same time. *Need to work out ant spawning mechanics. Worker Ant *Advanced defender of the ant colony. *Dimensions are 48x24. *Can stack on other ants on the same location. *Moves at the same rate as the player, can only walk. *Can only spawn on ceilings. *If the player is more than half a screen width away from the worker ant, the worker will be in roaming mode, with the same properties as the soldier ant's roaming mode. *If the player is less than a screen width's away from the worker ant, the worker ant will begin walking towards the player until the player is within the minimum distance of being attacked, at which point the worker ant will begin attacking the player, similar to the hive defense mode of the soldier ant. If the player moves back to more than half a screen width's away from the worker ant, the worker ant will return to roaming mode. *The worker ant's attack is a spitting attack that travels in a parabolic arc beginning from the ant's face, and falling down on top of where the player was standing when the attack was launched. The attack's destination will be at the feet of the player, in the middle of the player texture. *Only 5 worker ants can be on screen at any time. *Spawning mechanics to be worked out. Ant Lion *The ant lion itself does not appear in the game, but rather manifests itself by burrowing holes randomly around the ant colony to disorient and confuse the player. *The holes are 50 pixels wide and if fallen into, will drop the player into the tunnel below where the player is currently at. *Ant lion holes spawn once every 5 minutes of play time. *The holes can be filled by the player using a power-up. *Only one hole can exist in a tunnel at any time - if there are no longer any valid areas for the ant lion to burrow a hole in, holes will no longer spawn. *Furthermore, if holes can no longer legally be placed, the hole spawn timer will pause. Larva *Stationary enemies that do nothing. *Dimensions are 24x24. *Two melee hits will destroy a larva. *When a larva is destroyed, a random power-up will spawn (usually radiation recharge). *Power-up drops are calculated when the larva spawns. *Spawn mechanics to be determined (same as ant lion maybe?). Queen *Final boss of the game. *Dimensions are 100x100. *The queen is stationary, but has several attacks to defend herself. *Every 30 seconds, the queen will spawn between 10-20 soldier ants from her abdomen. *Additionally, the queen has a spitting attack originating from her mouth that shoots 4 globs of spit identical to the worker ant spit that travel in a parabolic arc and land in random places within 100 pixels of where the player was located when the attack was launched. *Finally, if the player gets too close to the queen, she will kick the player away all the way back to the entrance of her chambers. *The queen must either be destroyed by the player's ranged attack or using the kamikaze on her. *Killing spawning soldier ants with the melee attack will recharge radiation that is used to power the ranged attack.